Various injection devices are known in the art. Many such injection devices, however, require medical training for proper use. In addition, many such injection devices are expensive. Thus, there is a need to provide a low-cost, intuitive injection device that can be properly used by untrained or minimally trained people for self-injection or injection of others. For example such a needed device could be used for inoculations in developing areas of the world where medical care is difficult to obtain, or for a parent to inoculate a child.